Who are you exactly?
by Katarina Valintine
Summary: <html><head></head>What's so special about me, that caused so many life's to be taken?So many secrets and my sister almost died for me if it wasn't for my mate because of him I'm happy and I keep fighting for what I believe is right.I owe him my life for everything he's done for my name is Lucy Heart and this is my story, it all started the day she came my life changed forever.</html>
1. New Problems

Who Are You Exactly?

Chapter One

"Ahhh, this feels great" Said Lucy relaxing in her new bathroom

Lucy just recently bought a new 3 story house. It has a living room, a big kitchen, and a dining room and a bathroom on the 1st floor. The 2nd floor has a master bedroom,4 guestrooms and 2 bathrooms .The third room had a library that was the size of the half the floor and a laundry room and a weapon room filled with weapons and vials of 100's of potions. The roof was the training grounds.

Ding Dong

"I wonder who that is?" Asked Lucy getting out of the shower

Ding Dong

"I'm coming!" Yelled Lucy wrapping herself with a towel and her hair in another

- At the door –

"Hello?" asked Lucy opening the door

"Ah, Hello Lucy" Said Master grinning

"M-Master what are you doing here?" Asked Lucy confused

"May we come in" asked master

"Of course Master, wait us?" asked Lucy very confused

"We need to talk Lucy "said master

"Hai! "Said Lucy sitting in front of her guild master

"Wait before you begin master, I reconsidered the idea…."said Lucy becoming flustered

"And…?"Said master

"I'll do it on the weekends and special occasions "said Lucy blushing cherry red

"I'll tell Mira and Erza and the other girls about the new arrangement "said master grinning

"Hai! Thanks master, now what can I do for you master? "Asked Lucy

Hey guys I'm new to this writing stuff anyway this is my first story. What is master talking about that is so important? THANKS FOR READING!

BYE-BYE MINNA

-LOVE

Katarina Valentine


	2. Legandary Power

**Who Are You Exactly?**

Chapter 2

-Normal POV-

"The council has released 3 criminals from prison and they ordered you to take care of them under your care for the next 5 years, and if they cause any trouble they'll be returned to prison. You'll be leaving Team Natsu for a whole year they'll be joining the guild, and you'll be forming a Team with them you'll be able to go on missions with Team Natsu twice a month." Said Master

"Hai!" Said Lucy smiling

"Lucy, may I ask why'd you buy a new house?" Asked Master confused

"Natsu and Gray broke into my house once again, Gray started stripping and Natsu called him 'Ice stripper' they started arguing, while that was happening I summoned Virgo and told her to pack all my stuff and take it to the Celestial world and Gray accidently froze my house and Natsu thought it was a good idea to use his magic to unfreeze it and ended up burning my house to ashes I had this house just in case it happened so the next time I see them I'm going to kill them" Lucy said calmly

"Poor Natsu and Gray" Said Master sadly

"What do you mean poor Natsu and Gray?" Asked Lucy confused

"Lucy, my dear your rath is **_LEGANDARY" Said Master_**

"How?" asked Lucy

"When you're angry you're very very how can I put this in a nice way my dear, violent? You're more powerful than Erza and MiraJane combined" said Master

"Thank you!" chirped Lucy

"You're welcome? Anyway you're not allowed to come into the guild for three days" Said Master

"Why master?" asked Lucy

"It gives me time to explain to the guild about the situation and for them to cool down about it" said Master

"Especially Team Natsu" he added

Lucy looked sad and upset about the news.

"You three can come out now" said Lucy emotionless

The three appeared out of nowhere and took off the hood of their cloaks down and were shocked that she knew they were there all the time.

"Your training is paying off quite nicely Lucy" said Master

"Thank you Master" said Lucy

"You're welcome, now I'm going to take my leave now" said Master

"Yes master" said Lucy

Master soon left leaving a sad Lucy and 2 criminals and 1 innocent criminal.

-Lucy's POV-

I have to leave Team Natsu, I'm going to miss them being around me all the time. I need to settle them in before I start thinking really hard about everything that's changing.

I, Lucy Heartfilia am going to be stressed for a long time, if Natsu was here everything would be fine and I would be lost in his eyes for eternity. Yes I know I'm in love with my best friend so what?

Another chapter for you I hope you like it. If you don't why are you even reading it? Thank you for reading.

BYE-BYE Minna

-Love,

Katarina Valintine

Thank you so much

13darksoulsand1madhater

For reading my story!


	3. Explanations

Who are you exactly?

Chapter 3

Lucy's POV

"Hey Lucy I'm really sorry for everything, and all the pain I caused you" said Jellal sadly

I walked up to him and punched him in the shoulder; he held his shoulder and looked at me like I'm crazy.

"What was that for? "He asked pouting

"You didn't cause me pain, only Erza"I said

He looked sad and upset, in time he'll be fine. I need to explain to them about everything.

"I will give you the tour…..there is a living room, a big kitchen, and a dining room and a bathroom on the 1st floor. The 2nd floor has a master bedroom,4 guestrooms and 2 bathrooms .The third floor has a library that is the size of half the floor and a laundry room. The roof was the training grounds. I only have 2 rules go through my stuff and NOT ENTER THE ROOM ON THE THIRD FLOOR"I said calmly

"Lucy uh you're uh just look down "said jellal blushing red

I look down and found myself still in my towel. I run out the room and go and change.

-Normal Pov-

Lucy comes down the stairs wearing pink mid-thigh shorts and a blue shirt with a pink bunny on it with a golden sun necklace with an angel necklace also.

"Thanks Jellal" Said Lucy

"You're welcome" Jellal said

"I'm making lunch and going shopping" she chirped

"I open thee gate of the maiden" she said

"Virgo!" she added

"Punishment Princess?" She asked

"No Virgo, I need you to decorate 3 of the guestrooms for a Goth bad boy, a laid back guy and a poison dragon slayer" Lucy said

"Yes princess anything else?" she asked

"No Virgo that is all" Lucy said

Thank you for reading everyone I want to personally thank

Otaku with Keys

**13darksoulsand1madhater**

**For reviewing my story it means so much to me, I read your reviews. they mean so much to me, I wrote down the whole story and I just need to type it please be patient with me and im only a 7****th**** grader and dealing w/ student council and dance so please be patient. BYE BYE MINNA**

**-love**

**Katarina Valintine**


	4. The day she came

**Who are you exactly?**

**-chapter 4-**

"I'm making lunch boys "said Lucy

"Okay Lucy" said Jellal

After Lucy left the room, they were still scared.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking" said Jellal

"I can read what you're thinking" said cobra

"Do you think she is that strong when she's mad?" Asked Cobra

"Don't know but I'm scared to find out" said Jellal

"Me too'' said cobra

"Boys! Lunch is ready" shouted Lucy

"Coming!" the 2 yelled

The two walked in the kitchen, Cobra dragging a sleeping Midnight.

"Midnight wake up" said Lucy

"I will be right back" Said Lucy leaving

"Uh oh" the two said in usion

Lucy came back in the room with a blue bucket of water and a towel and threw it on Midnight.

"I'm sorry Midnight" said Lucy

"What the heck Blondie!?, why'd you do that!?"Shouted Midnight

"Sorry, I owe you one" said Lucy throwing him a towel

"Whatever Blondie" said an annoyed Midnight

"Okay…Emo/Goth boy "said Lucy running away

"That's it Blondie! "Said midnight throwing the towel and chasing Lucy

"That's not my name! "Shouted Lucy

Lucy went to hide in the library with Midnight trailing behind. Midnight caught her.

Ding Dong

"Oh look the door I better go get it" said Lucy running toward the door

Lucy opened the door and squealed when she saw who it was.

"You're here, yay" squealed Lucy

"Hello Lulu it's been awhile I'm sorry I haven't visited in a while"

"Its fine Red, come in "said Lucy

"Thank you Lulu, I'm going to be staying in Magnolia for a while and I was wondering if I could stay here "said Red

"Of course Red you're my older sister "said Lucy giggling

"Thanks I was hoping you would say that so how have you been doing? Anything new? Can you explain to me why you have a new house? "Asked Red

"Natsu and Gray broke into my house once again, Gray started stripping and Natsu called him 'Ice stripper' they started arguing, while that was happening I summoned Virgo and told her to pack all my stuff and take it to the Celestial world and Gray accidently froze my house and Natsu thought it was a good idea to use his magic to unfreeze it and ended up burning my house to ashes I had this house just in case it happened so the next time I see them I'm going to kill them" Lucy explained


	5. Annocement 1st

Announcement!

I won't be updating for a few days, I'm having friends sleeping over so I'm sorry everyone.

Thank you especially

13darksoulsand1madhater

And

Otaku with Keys


	6. Meetings and Information

Who are you exactly?

"…they never changed do they" whispered Red

"Huh? What do you mean?" asked Lucy confused at what her sister was talking about

"Oh uh the stories you told me, remember how you would almost never get money to pay your rent" said Red

"Oh yeah I almost forgot" said Lucy thinking

"Do you want anything?" asked Lucy getting up and going to the kitchen

"Sure a beer please" said Red

While Lucy was getting Red a beer 2 arguing guys come in arguing. They were arguing something about who's stronger and what not, they were too busy to notice someone in the room with them with Jellal trailing behind them quietly.

"I'm stronger poison breath" argued Midnight

"No I'm stronger emo boy and I don't have poison breathe stupid" argued Cobra

"Can't you guys stop fighting?" asked Jellal

They just ignored him and continued fighting, Jellal noticed another unfamiliar girl in the room emotionless, and to him it looked like she was thinking.

"Cobra, Poison dragon slayer 2nd generation 24 years old ex-criminal. Midnight 24 years old reflector mage use's Nightmare magic ex-criminal. Jellal Fernandes 24 years old ex-criminal used to be one of the Ten saint wizards and uses Heavenly Body Magic, Thought projection, Darkness Magic, Fire magic, Water Magic, Wind Magic, Earth Magic, Abyss Break, Bind Snake, Self-Destruction spell, Telekinesis ,Telepathy, Magic Staves am I not correct?" Asked /said Red

They looked shocked at the information she just said they were wondering how she knew all that about them.

"How'd you do that "the three said in usion

"It's a secret" she whispered

Before anyone could say anything Lucy came in with beer and coffee. She sat down and smiling.

"Boys this is Red my older sister, Red this is Midnight, Cobra, and Jellal there my friends and roommates" said Lucy giggling at their reactions

"Princess I'm done, anything else?" asked Virgo bowing

"Thank you and yes that's it" said Lucy

"Hello Virgo "said Red

"Hello Queen, it's been awhile" said Virgo bowing

"It's been a long time" said Red

"Virgo do you mind if you go to my hotel and grab my stuff and bring it here" asked Red

"Yes, queen" said Virgo leaving

-Author's Note-

Ok I finished a new chapter, Yay me

Thanks for reviewing. The sleepover was awesome by the way, my three friends and me were on Instagram and playing Chinese fire alarm.

-love Katarina Valintine

Thank you

Otaku with Keys

And

13darksoulsand1madhater


	7. Annocement 2nd

**ANNOUNCEMENT!**

**I'm putting a few new stories on my page so I'm going to be updating 5 stories at once so please be patient I'm not sure when they're going to be up yet but hopefully soon.**

**Also**

**I'm going to try and make the chapters longer and make it a long story I hope you don't mind everyone and please review my story.**

**My only reviewers are**

**13darksoulsand1madhater**

**And**

**Otaku with Keys**

And I'm thankful for them reviewing my story and gave it a chance


	8. The Lone DragonSlayer and her compainion

Who are you exactly?

Chpt7

Virgo came back with a furry animal in her arms and handed it to Red.

"Thank you Virgo I appreciate it so much" said Red

"You're welcome Queen" said Virgo bowing

"Anything else Hime?" asked Virgo

"No Virgo, thank you" said Lucy

Virgo went back to the celestial world while Red stood up. Lucy stood up too and started petting the furry animal.

"Hey Raven it's been awhile hasn't it" said Lucy fondly

"Aroooooooo!" howled Raven

The three boys were just standing there watching the scene unfold before them as Lucy was staring off into space. She quickly went back to her bubbly self and started laughing.

"Anyway I have to do some major shopping so I'll be back around 3 or 4 and if you're going to fight do it on the rooftop the training grounds" Lucy said handing Red Virgo's key

"Have fun, be careful little sister" said Red

After Lucy left, Red just walked away. The three idiots snapped out of their shock and stared at Red's departing Figure.

"It's not polite to stare boys "Said Red

"What's your magic?" they asked in usion

"I'm a dragon slayer" she said

"The Dark dragon slayer" she said going up the stairs without another word.

"She's quite mysterious" said Jellal

"I agree" said Cobra

"Zzzzzzzzzzzzzz" snored Midnight

"How can he just fall asleep like that?" asked Jellal

"Don't look at me I have no idea how he can" said Cobra

-Author's note-

**Happy Halloween Minna-san**

**I've been very busy this week I'm so sorry I haven't had time to update. Also my older sister recently got a new account, and we are going to write a story together. So please check out her bio and always R and R.**

**I'd like to thank my new reviewer**

AMMiss

And of course

13darksoulsand1madhater

And

Otaku with Keys

See you next time bye bye Minna

-love Katarina Valintine


	9. Annocement 3rd

**ANNOUCENMENT NOTICE 3!**

**I'm so sorry everyone I haven't updated since Halloween it's just been hectic right now, around the house. I also won't be able to update that much because I have exams before the semester ends and I have to start studying so my sister will be taking over the story for a while. I hope you don't mind minna-san. If you have any questions P.M. and my sister will tell me any questions you have and I will answer them the best ability I can, we also have a special guest.**

**Kawii Kitty Kat: Kitty and Myst-**

**Kitty: Don't you dare finish that if you do I'm going to tell your secret.**

**Kawii Kitty Kat: Wait what are you talking ab-**

**Kawii Kitty Kat: How did you find out!?**

**Kitty: I have my sources **

**Kawii Kitty Kat: Anyway HI HI MINNA-SAN you can call me kawii I hope you don't mind if I take over a little while, please take care of me**

**Kawii Kitty Kat: don't worry they don't bite baka there good people, excuse my sister but it takes a while for her to catch on to things no offense Kawii**

**Kawii: -pouting- your so mean to me Kitty**

**Kitty: Am not, I gave you my chocolate bar last week!**

**Kawii: but I needed it I was on my T.O.M!**

**Kitty: yeah but I needed it this week baka I'm on my T.O.M now, YOU OWE ME A LOLLYPOP!**

**(BTW: T.O.M means TIME OF MONTH)**

**Mysterious Boyfriend: hey guys I'm going to help also with the story I hope you don't mind**

**Kitty: while my sister explains were going to um….. Talk?**

**Kawii: more like -cough-make out –cough, she has it all written down but I will be typing it and updating her story for her so yeah….um sis?**

**Kitty: um yes bad news I'm putting Best friends Brother on hiatus for now and as soon as I come back there we'll be many chapters I promise you guys.**

**Kawii: -mutters under her breath- wonder where you got that idea**

**Kitty: I'm going to give all my stories to my sister so there are going to be more stories so you will have something to read before the next update.**

**Kawii: yeah so yay me!**

**Mysterious: I'll be here to help if anything happens I'm already a beta reader except I got this new account and started fresh so yeah**

**Kawii: Anyway my little sister is going to be stressed for a while so when she comes back she'll be moody and stressed so there's your warning**

**Kitty: anyway I have to go I'm going to dance class bye Minna see you soon!**

**Mysterious: I better go too I'm playing video games with your brother bye guys, bye babe, bye Kawii**

**Kawii: I'm alone now anyway I hope you don't mind I take over and how she got the idea for bfb is she considers our brother her best friend and his 2****nd**** best friend is her boyfriend but the thing is our brother is 14 and so is her boyfriend and there in 8****th**** grade so she started writing the story and yeah most of the stories she writes are based on her life but she also loves the cliché stories too so do I, anyway I'm going to type as many chapters as I can than update them all at the same time but in Who Are You Exactly? I'm going to add a little bit of stuff so shhh don't tell her our secret okay? Bye Bye till next time minna-san.**


	10. Annocement 4th

**Announcement!**

**Kawii: I'm not dead don't worry, I'm sorry I let you guys down and didn't update for almost a whole two weeks. It's just I've been stressing all week because I have Homecoming tomorrow night and I'm really nervous and I was changing a little bit of my sisters story anyway I updated the new story called 'T-Shirts and Missions' so please read and review all my sister's stories.**

**Mysterious: Hey please read and review my Girlfriends stories it would mean a lot Minna-san and yeah she has been running around the house yelling 'Mom! What am I going to wear? What if he ditches me? What if he stands me up?' so yeah she's fine now I'll be writing this chapter because her mom gave her some sleeping medicine in her coffee.**

**Kawii: so that's why it tasted weird oh well I'm going to sleep, I'll write the next chapter since my writing sucks bye bye Minna-san!-falling asleep-**

**Mysterious: I will be right back I'm going to get a snack real quick.-leaving-**

**Kitty: HI HI MINNA-SAN! I just had to say Hi it's been a long time I'm so sorry MINNA-SAN anyway I have been studying like crazy so as soon as I come back I will be updating like there's no tomorrow. P.S your author is the leader of student council and the 7****th**** grade leader so yay me and I joined the Spelling bee and the Anime club so yeah. My sister has been stressing over homecoming and she is yelling all day, I put sleeping medicine in her coffee so she is sleeping peacefully right next to me. Anyway I better go, I love u all –winking and smiling-**


	11. Her apperence revealed

Who are you exactly?

Mysterious: Hey Minna-san I will be typing this chapter since Kawii has been sick we would have posted it sooner but the internet was not connecting so here goes

Normal POV-Time skip- the next day 7:00

"Good morning Red" said Lucy cheerfully

"Good morning Lulu, how are you this morning?" asked Red walking in the kitchen

"I'm fine, here's some coffee" said Lucy handing her a cup of coffee

"Thank you Lulu, here's Virgo's key by the way" said Red handing Lucy Virgo's key

"Thanks, do you want something to eat?" asked Lucy taking it

"Nah, as long as I have coffee, I'm fine" replied Red before taking a sip of her coffee

"I'm going to explore the city if you don't mind Lulu" said Red getting up

"Hm, have fun and any questions just ask me ok?" said Lucy smiling

"I'm going to go get my cloak" said Red walking away

"Are you taking Raven?" I asked

"Yes" she said holding her

"Have fun" said Lucy waving bye

2 hours later-Time skip- normal POV

"Good morning boys" said Lucy putting break feast on the table

The trio walked in the kitchen and sat down they mumbled thank you s to Lucy and started eating. Jellal noticed Red missing and decided to ask Lucy about it.

"Hey Lucy where's Red?" asked Jellal

"Oh she left 2 hours ago visiting Magnolia with Raven" said Lucy smiling

"hm" he hummed in response

After we finished eating break feast I helped Lucy wash the dishes and put them away. The other two idiots started fighting and Lucy told them to take it to the roof. Red came in with Raven and took off her cloak. I finally got to see what she looks like.

She had wavy Raven Black hair that went to her waist, she had Midnight blue eyes. She was wearing a black Lolietta dress with black flats. What caught my eye was the diamond crescent necklace and the necklace with a wolf on it.

The next day –Time skip- Lucy's POV

Todays the day I can finally go back to the guild. I'm scared and happy at the same time; I have a rainbow of different emotions. Everyone was getting ready to go to the guild; Red was already ready to go.

-Master's POV-

"Master where is Lucy? She hasn't been to the guild in three days" Asked/said Erza

"Ahhh yes that reminds me" I said remembering

"Listen up brats! Luc-"he said before the guild doors were kicked opened the next thing everyone heard was a girl screaming in agony

-Authors Note-

How was that? If you didn't notice the chapter was longer than the others.

Kawii: Sorry for the long wait for the chapter, I agree it was longer than the rest. Anyway Homecoming was great except the next day I got sick. Kitty dropped all her studying and has been taking care of me.

Kitty: Hey guys surprise I made a special appearance yay and now I'm sick I caught her cold which shocked everyone because I never get sick. Anyway I have a poll of who to pair Lucy with so please vote.

Kawii: I'm sorry you caught my cold Kitty

Kitty: its fine and I think I got sick because I'm stressing myself out with semester finals. Stupid School, I blame school.

Kawii: I agree

Kitty: Anyway bye guys, I'll see you soon


	12. Welcome Back Party?

**Who are you Exactly?**

**Kitty:**** Hey guys I'm still sick unfortunately anyway Wolfie-Kun did the sweetest thing today.**

**Mysterious: I gave her flowers and a stuffed wolf plushie today since its ou-**

**Kawii: It's there 12****th**** year anniversary of the day they met. KYAAAA! Raven haired kids with blue eyes. Raven haired kids with brown eyes. (FANGIRLING MODE)**

**Kitty: How the hell did you know? You went through my room again didn't you?**

**Kawii: I have my sources… anyway we weren't going to update this soon but I have nothing else to do (pouting)**

**Kitty: -muttering under her breath- yeah besides barge into people's personal lives and trash peoples rooms just to get information.**

**Mysterious: Anyway here's the next chapter**

**Kitty: I'm going to my room have fun and don't forget to vote on my poll on my bio on who should Lucy end up w/, kay?**

**Mysterious: -Pouting- But what about me? Don't you want your BOYFRIEND in your room? –Smirking- We could have fun in your room.**

**Kitty:-blushing and pouting- I-I don't know w-what you're t-talking about-t.**

**Kawii: Aww young love! –fangirling mode-**

**Kitty: -sweat dropping-you really need to get a boyfriend.**

**Mysterious: Kitty-Kun doesn't own Fairy Tail**

**Kitty: if I did Lyon, Mystogan, Jellal, Midnight, Cobra, Sting, Zeref and of course ROGUE would be shirtless.**

**Mysterious: Kawii will be typing this chapter so have fun- lifting Kitty and taking off and Kitty yelling 'put me down this is embarrassing'**

**Kawii: On with the story! KYAAA! YOUNG LOVE, MARRIAGE, KIDS KYA!**

**(Earlier that day)-Normal POV- (This Morning)**

**Lucy was balancing herself on the bridge with 2 hooded cloaked people and a Goth bad boy and a poison dragon layer following her with a snake and a baby wolf. Lucy was too busy in her thoughts that she didn't realize being in front of the guild all ready.**

"**Okay you guys stay beside me or Red, kay?" Said Lucy**

"**Lulu, the 2 are already in the guild" Said Red with a poker face**

"**Baka's!" Said Lucy running in the guild**

**-Lucy's POV-**

**I ran into the guild and saw everyone attacking the two. I ran in front of them and took all the damage, I was screaming in agony. I was swaying side to side and fell; I closed my eyes waiting for the impact to collide with the cold, hard, and wooden floor. It never came, I opened my eyes to see red irese's filled with concern, I smiled and said "Thank you" and I let the darkness consume me.**

**-Red's POV-**

**I heard screaming inside the guild and asked Cobra what had happened. After he told me what happened, I started emitting a dark, murderous aura. I walked inside the guild and saw Lucy in Midnight's arms, her clothes were torn and ripped and bruises and scratches all over her and a big gash on her left arm.**

"**Cobra take Lulu to the infirmary with Midnight and Jellal, I have business to take care of" I thought knowing he can read my thoughts**

**He nodded and told Midnight and Jellal to follow him. 'Don't do anything I wouldn't do' he told me mentally.**

**-Normal POV-**

"**Luce!"**

"**Lucy!"**

"**Lushy!"**

"**Lucy!"**

**Team Natsu ran toward to Lucy's limp body. They saw her limp tiny body filled with scratches and bruises all over her body and a huge gash on her left arm, her clothes were torn and ripped to shreds. They couldn't get near her they sensed a Dark and Murderous aura.**

**In the infirmary-Time skip- (Red's POV)**

**I was looking out the window and crying silently, Lucy was in a coma, they didn't know when she was going to wake up.**

"**Don't worry Red, she's strong she will pull out of this" said Cobra holding Lulu's right hand**

"**I agree, she's very strong and very smart" said Midnight hugging me**

**Knock Knock**

**Midnight hesitated letting Red go to open the door and saw Team Natsu at the door**

"**We would like to see Luce" said Natsu sadly**

**-Author's POV-**

**Kawii: ohhhh… cliffhanger… what's going to happen? **

**Kitty: please go on by bio and vote on who should Lucy end up with, the poll will be closed after the 15****th**** chapter is up**

**Mysterious: So far Sting is in the lead**

**-Sting: 3**

**-Cobra: 2**

**-Natsu: 1 **

**Kawii: What were you two doing in Kitty's room?**

**Kitty: N-nothin!**

**Kawii: Mysterious what were you two doing in Kitty's room?**

**Mysterious: Makin-**

**Kitty: C-classified –Blushing madly-**

**Kawii: uh huh **

**Kitty: I'd like to thank my reviewers ****AMMiss ****and of course ****13darksoulsand1madhater ****and****Otaku with Keys. ****Have fun with your family Keys-kun and darksoul-san have fun -winking- and all my readers**

**Mysterious: Lately you've been obsessed with love.**

**Kawii: So? Anyway we have bad news you guys.**

**Kitty: They won't be able to update for a few days because we're going to our grandmother's for a few days.**

**Mysterious: I will be missing my girlfriend while she's gone. Oh yeah that reminds me I, Mysterious love my girlfriend Kitty because she is smart funny beautiful kind hearted and sexy and attractive and how she gave Love a chance meaning she trusted me enough to let me in her life and she is amazing, to sum it up she's PERFECT in my eyes and I wouldn't want it any other way.**

**Kitty: you really mean that Wolfie-Kun? –Madly blushing-**

**Mysterious: Yes, why would I? –smirking-**

**Kawii: KYAAAA! YOUNG LOVE! – Fangirling- oh and take your make-out session somewhere more private you two- a blushing girl and a smirking boy stopping their actions-**

**Everyone: Bye Bye Minna!**


	13. Poll Voting

**Notice 4**

**Kitty: I'm sorry this is not a update you guys, but this is about the Poll for who Lucy ends up with I have to know soon so I decided I'm going to close the poll after chapter 14.**

**Mysterious: So far Sting is still in the lead**

**-Sting 5**

**-Natsu 2**

**-Cobra 2**

**Inu: hey guys I changed my username to Sneaky Matchmaking Inu and I agree it would be easier for me to write if I knew who to pair her up with, so please vote I was hoping for more votes.**

**Kitty: I'm sorry Minna-san please review I feel like this story isn't good enough to continue so please review I will feel better if you review or at least follow or favorite my story.**

**Mysterious: and don't be scared to P.M. her for ideas for stories you want her to write or idea's for one of her stories.**

**Inu: Please take your make-out session somewhere else *Blushing***

**Kitty: I missed him though*Blushing***

**Mysterious: I missed you too Babe*smirking* I Love you **

**Kitty: I Love you too Wolfie-Kun *Madly Blushing***

**Inu: Kya! YOUNG LOVE! DATING, MARRIAGE, KIDS, and me an aunt!**

**Everyone: BYE BYE MINNA-SAN!**


	14. Songs and Coma's

**Who are you exactly?**

**Kitty: Hey guys its Saturday yay!**

**Inu: hey so were updating and we closed the poll so sorry if you didn't have a chance to vote**

**Mysterious: Hey good news were going to update all night and were making the chapters long so yeah**

**Kitty: Wolfie-kun will be typing because Inu has bad grammar no offense Sis and I'm in a pissed off mood **

**Mysterious: which is a thing I love about you don't know why but I love it when she's pissed**

**Kitty: O-on w-with the story! *madly blushing***

**-Normal POV-**

"**Guys?" asked Midnight**

"**Whatever" said Cobra **

**Jellal nodded of course still wearing his cloak , he looked toward Red and everyone gazes followed toward the mysterious cloaked figure, she was looking out the window in the infirmary and she hesitantly nodded , she used telepathy magic and told Cobra 'touch Lulu and I will murder you' with a murderous aura**

"**She said touch Lucy and I will murder you, which I agree" Cobra said smirking **

**The other two nodded at what he said and Team Natsu walked in the infirmary and saw their beloved celestial beauty on the bed wrapped in bandages and her sleeping soundly.**

"**Aye Sir" said Happy **

"**Lucy" said Erza looking at her fragile body**

"**She's in a coma, Wendy doesn't know when she will wake up" said Cobra **

**The three felt guilty of what happened to Lucy. It was their fault in the first place she was in a coma**

"**I'm sorry Luce" said Natsu looking at her**

"**I'm sorry, Lucy" said Gray who smiled sadly at his little sister he loved in a sibling way**

"**Lucy, I'm sorry, this is my fault" said Erza**

**-Time Skip-**

"**Okay guys she wants to be alone with Lucy right now" Said Cobra getting up**

"**Let's go" they all left the room, they cracked the door open a bit**

"**Thank you Cobra, don't tell them anything about me and watch Jellal don't let him take off his hood"**

"**Hm" Said Cobra**

**(A/N: this song is important to the story so please remember it)**

**-Normal POV-**

**They watched her walk to Lucy's bed and started crying for half an hour. What shocked them was when she started singing with an angelic voice.**

**I remember tears streaming down your face  
>When I said, "I'll never let you go"<br>When all those shadows almost killed your light  
>I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"<br>But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight**

**Just close your eyes  
>The sun is going down<br>You'll be alright  
>No one can hurt you now<br>Come morning light  
>You and I'll be safe and sound<strong>

**Don't you dare look out your window, darling,  
>Everything's on fire<br>The war outside our door keeps raging on  
>Hold on to this lullaby<br>Even when music's gone  
>Gone<strong>

**Just close your eyes  
>The sun is going down<br>You'll be alright  
>No one can hurt you now<br>Come morning light  
>You and I'll be safe and sound<strong>

**Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
>Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh<br>La La (La La)  
>La La (La La)<br>Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
>Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh<br>La La (La La)**

**Just close your eyes  
>You'll be alright<br>Come morning light,  
>You and I'll be safe and sound...<strong>

**Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh.**

**3½ weeks later-Time Skip- (Red's POV)**

'**It's been 3½ weeks since I saw her bright smile, people keep asking me about Lulu and who am I? And why I won't show my identity, take a fucking hint leave me alone!' I thought**

**I walked in the infirmary to check on her and saw her mumbling a name and twisting and turning. Due to my DragonSlayer hearing I heard clearly what she was saying**

"**S-sting S-sting w-where are you?" she mumbled**

'**She's awake, Lulu is awake! I need to tell the other's' I though**

'**While Lucy was in her coma, me and the boys got closer, we only talk to each other, me and Jellal keep our cloaks and hoods on all the time , we will reveal our identity when Lucy wakes up, we don't even have our guild insignia, we were waiting for Lulu to wake up'**

"**Guys Lulu is awake get up here now!" I whispered knowing Cobra will hear me**

"**B-Blood?" she said **

"**Yes Lulu?" I said walking over to her she opened her big chocolate brown eyes and smiled at me the trio arrived looking at Lulu and smiled at the beloved celestial beauty in front of them **

"**Hey guys" said Lucy sitting up and wincing in pain **

"**Lulu how are you feeling?" I asked her**

"**Good I'm just sore, that's all" she said **

**I walked over to her and used my healing magic on her and smiled at her than grabbed Midnight and Jellal.**

"**Cobra fill Lucy in on everything I have to talk to the two" I said leaving **

**-Author's POV-**

**Kitty: So how was that?**

**Inu: I personally like it, what about you Mysterious?**

**Mysterious: I like it so yes Sting won, HERE ARE THE RESULTS!**

**Sting- 5**

**Cobra- 4**

**Natsu- 3**

**Kitty: I like to personally thank my reviewers ****Otaku with Keys and ****13darksoulsand1madhater and AMMiss!**

**Everyone: Until next time Minna-san bye bye!**


	15. Some Secrets Revealed

**Who are you exactly?**

**Kitty: We decided to update two more chapters of this story and T-Shirts and Missions and Best Friends Brother for tonight.**

**Inu: T-Shirts and Missions is coming to end originally it was a one-shot but we decided a three-shot.**

**Mysterious: Kitty-Kun doesn't own Fairy Tail, if she did she would kidnap frosh and keep him and on with the story.**

**-Red's POV-**

**I sat down on one of the guild's chair with a beer in front of me, and Jellal and Midnight in front of me.**

"**Since you know one of my secrets, my full name Red Blood Wolf" I said they nodded in response**

"**You can't tell Lulu she's the princess of the dragon realm" I said they nodded again**

"**So start from the beginning" Jellal said **

"**Okay get comfortable it's a hell of a long story" I said they nodded**

"**Well, Lucy and I come from the once famous Heartfilia Company and we were the heiress's of the company but I left sort of and joined Fairy Tail and when she was 12 she joined Fairy Tail and I quit and left" I said**

**They nodded and I smiled a small smile and continued my story.**

"**Layla Heartfilia is my mother and Lucy's mother. Our mother was the Dragon Queen of the Dragon Realm, when she died I inherited the crown as rightful ruler of the Queen of the Dragon Realm, she had died when I was 8 and I went to the Dragon Realm for 12 years but 1 year in the Dragon Realm is a month in Earth-Landso I was gone for a year, anyway I trained with every dragon magic there is and wizard magic, I soon became the secret 4****th**** generation, I than turned 9 and found out two of my favorite dragons almost died and I was clearly upset, I had to perform a ritual for my baby sister when she turns 21 she will be crowned princess and . I then then joined Fairy Tail and became a SSSS-class wizard, with another SSSS-class wizard childhood friend of mine. Dragneel, Scarlet, Fullbuster were reckless, messy, and very stupid but they were strong and but they were improving and very talented. Soon my sister joined Fairy Tail when I was 14. I left the Guild and joined my uncle's Guild. SaberTooth. I explained everything to him. Redfox and Marvel soon joined the Guild. There are 16 DragonSlayers, I found 15 out of 16, but I still needed to find 1 more I than heard they found another one, which is Cobra, poison Dragoslayer,24, 2****nd**** generation, but when my father ruined everything with the tenrou island accident because he was upset" I said sighing**

"**I'm also a wolfslayer so that's why I have a wolf necklace and Lulu has an Angel necklace, I can transform half-way or full wolf" I added with a poker face**

"**What do you mean by transform?" asked Midnight with an emotionless face**

"**Like for example, tonight's a full moon and I transformed already, I only have my fangs, ears, claws, tail, eyes and markings" I said **

"**Can you show us?" asked Jellal, I nodded and took my cloak off.**

**-Normal POV-**

**Red had two pointy black ears perched on her head the tips of her ears were white, fangs and claws clearly showing, a black fluffy tail wagging side to side with the tip of it white and sparkly silver eyes and a black moon on her forehead with a black lily on her left hand with a tiny crown under her left eye.**

"**You look beautiful" said Jellal while Midnight nodded in agreement**

"**Thanks" I said **

**With Lucy and Cobra-**

**After Cobra explained to Lucy everything that happened she just nodded and smiled her usual bright smile.**

"**I can't believe I was in a coma for 3½ weeks, I need a shower" she said getting up and stretching**

"**Ok the bathroom is behind that door" Cobra said pointing to the room behind him**

"**Okay thanks" she said grabbing her whip and keys and walking to the bathroom**

**Cobra just left the room and saw it was 6:00 in the morning**

"**Hey guys" Cobra said walking up to them and taking a seat with them**

"**Hey" said Jellal**

"**Hey" said Midnight**

"**Where's Red?" Cobra asked**

"**She's in the kitchen" said Jellal**

"**It's 6 Mira will be coming soon!" Yelled Cobra**

"**Ok just don't yell" she yelled back coming back with beer**

"**Uh… Red you're not wearing a cloak" said Jellal**

"**Shit! Forgot" she said grabbing her cloak**

"**What are you exactly?" asked Cobra**

"**I'm a wolfslayer also" she said putting her cloak back on**

"**Okay, moving on explain everything" he said**

**(A/N: You can skip this if you want to)**

"**Layla Heartfilia is my mother and Lucy's mother. Our mother was the Dragon Queen of the Dragon Realm, when she died I inherited the crown as rightful ruler of the Queen of the Dragon Realm, she had died when I was 8 and I went to the Dragon Realm for 12 years but 1 year in the Dragon Realm is a month in Earth-Landso I was gone for a year, anyway I trained with every dragon magic there is and wizard magic, I soon became the secret 4****th**** generation, I than turned 9 and found out two of my favorite dragons almost died and I was clearly upset, I had to perform a ritual for my baby sister when she turns 21 she will be crowned princess and . I then then joined Fairy Tail and became a SSSS-class wizard, with another SSSS-class wizard childhood friend of mine. Dragneel, Scarlet, Fullbuster were reckless, messy, and very stupid but they were strong and but they were improving and very talented. Soon my sister joined Fairy Tail when I was 14. I left the Guild and joined my uncle's Guild. SaberTooth. I explained everything to him. Redfox and Marvel soon joined the Guild. There are 16 DragonSlayers, I found 15 out of 16, but I still needed to find 1 more I than heard they found another one, which is Cobra, poison Dragoslayer,24, 2****nd**** generation, but when my father ruined everything with the tenrou island accident because he was upset" she said sighing**

"**You can't tell Lulu" she said more seriously than how usually serious she is**

"**I promise" he said **

"**Hey guys" said Lucy coming toward them **

**She was wearing the celestial clothes from the Tenrou island Arc.**

"**Hey Lulu do you feel better?" asked Red**

"**Yes I'm fine now, thank you Red" said Lucy**

"**That's good, I'm going to take a shower" said Red leaving**

**After Red left, Mira came in with Lisanna and Elfman in tow**

"**Lucy!" the trio yelled**

"**Mira! Anna! Elf!" yelled Lucy running to them.**

**-Author's Note-**

**Kitty: hey Minna-san sorry it took so long to update again I was listening to Panic! At the Disco and My Chemical Romance and The Killers so… uh… yeah**

**Mysterious: there her FAVORITE BANDS besides The Vamps and 5SOS**

**Inu: least her whole room is soundproof since she likes to blast her music real loud**

**Kitty: I'm sorry it's MY PERSONALITY anyway I'd like to thank all my readers and the people who follow me and favorite my stories ans of course my reviewers! DarkSoul-san and Keys-Kun and AAMiss so till next time**

**Everyone: BYE BYE MINNA-SAN!**


	16. Annocement 5th

**Announcement!**

**Kitty: Gomen! I hate making announcements I'm sorry you guys but, I will be taking a break from all my stories. I am sorry but or exams finals are this week and I need to study harder than ever to pass exams or finals you will like to call it.**

**Mysterious: We also have exams or finals you would like to call it, and we won't be able to update for her.**

**Inu: I'm sorry, I also I have exams and I am very sorry you guys I won't be able to update either for a while.**

**Kitty: I'm going through some personal issues and I need time to sort my emotions out and to think of what I need to do and how to solve my problems. So I won't be appearing on these chapters I'm having family drama and friend drama and social drama so I won't be here and I am very sorry, Gomen!**

**Inu: I am also going through some problems but their boy problems and family problems and I need to sort them out also**

**Mysterious: I will be helping them with their problems too but I will mostly be helping my girlfriend with her problems and Keys-san and Dark-chan I hope you two got Kitty-kuns number she would like to stay in touch because we won't be able to get on here for maybe a year or two.**

**Everyone: BYE BYE MINNA-SAN! HAPPY HOLIDAY! We will see you soon!**


	17. Joining, Partying, and a New Team

**Who are you exactly?**

**Kitty: I do not own Fairy Tail, I wish I did but I don't if I did Rogue would be mine**

**Mysterious: ...No comment**

**Inu: *sneering*someone is jealous**

**Kitty: *blushing* on with the story!**

**(At the Guild)-Normal POV- (10:00)**

**One by one guild members came in the guild, happy that their beloved celestial mage is okay and the guild crazier as ever. Except 3 people and an exceed are missing.**

**-Reds POV-**

**The guild started cheering and fights broke out, Yup another party for Lucy's return. There so loud, geez! Can they be any louder?**

**I'm wearing a black strapless leather dress that ended a few inches before my knees with a studded bow on the left of the waist line, with black thigh high boots, and my signature necklaces and of course my cloak with my matching gloves.**

"**Guys, follow me" said Lulu heading to the master's office **

**While we were standing at the door, Midnight was sleeping, Cobra with his snake, and Jellal was nervous, of course with his hooded cloak on.**

"**Come in, Lucy" **

"**Ah Lucy, welcome back" said Master**

"**Thank you Master, these three need their insignia's" said Lulu**

"**hm, Mira bring the stamp, where and what color?" Asked Master**

"**Black, left chest" said Midnight**

"**Blue, right shoulder" said Jellal**

"**Forest green on my right shoulder" said Cobra**

**Mira stamped their tattoo's where they wanted them at, and smiled at them and welcomed them to the guild.**

"**Welcome to Fairy Tail you guys" squealed Mira**

"**Welcome to the Guild guys!" said Lulu cheering **

"**Mira stay here and Lucy you can introduce them to the guild" said Master**

"**Thanks Master!" said Lulu dragging the three out of his office and into the main area of the guild and them shocked at how strong she is**

"**Master it's been quite a while since we last saw each other, more like 9 years" I said emotionless**

"**R-R" stuttered Master**

"**Red Blood Wolf" said Mira shocked **

"**Yes, it's me" I said **

**-Normal POV-**

"**I'm returning as promised" said Red taking off her hood**

"**Where and what color?" Asked Mira **

"**Red, on my left thigh" said Red smirking**

"**Follow me" said Mira leaving**

"**Welcome back to the guild my child" Master said while Red nodded with a small smile and left to follow Mira**

"**How's Matchmaking Mira?" Red asked Mira**

"**These people are dense as rocks" huffed Mira **

"**I can tell, any couple's?" asked Red**

"**Yes, Bisca and Azlac are married and have a child and I am dating Fried" said Mira**

"**Okay, unzip your left boot" she said smiling while I unzipped my left boot with her stamping it**

"**Okay, Welcome back to Fairy Tail Red" said Mira **

"**Thanks Mira, Did you put the spells in the insignia?" Asked Red**

"**Yes, I did" said Mira smiling and heading to the balcony**

"**Thank you" said Red following her**

**In the GuildHall-**

"**Listen up! Welcome our new member…" said Mira trailing off while Red leaned in and whispered something in Mira's ear**

"**Welcome our new member… Shadow Heart" said Mira smiling**

"…**and Midnight Raven" added Mira pointing to the baby wolf sleeping in her arms**

**Everything and Everyone went deadly silent, for a few minutes wondering why she won't she reveal her identity? Until they show up and break the silence. Until they showed up and broke the silence.**

**-Normal POV-**

**Natsu kicked down the doors with Gray and Erza trailing behind him with Happy flying above his head.**

"**Were home!" Yelled Natsu grinning like the idiot he is**

"**Welcome Home!" the guild cheered**

"**As I was saying welcome our new guild members, Midnight, Cobra, and Jellal and Shadow Heart and Midnight Raven to Fairy Tail!" Shouted Mira gaining everyone's attention to the mysterious cloaked hooded girl with her wolf.**

"**Welcome to Fairy Tail!" the guild shouted**

"**This causes a party!" Yelled a random guild member**

**-Red's POV-**

**I was walking down the stairs with Midnight following me. I tried looking for my little sister.**

"**Shadow!" Lulu yelled summoning me to her table**

**I was walking toward Lucy, I saw Cobra with her and she was sitting with Dragneel, Fullbuster, and Scarlet with Happy.**

"**Hey Shadow. So where's your insignia?" asked Lulu**

'**I'll tell you later' I thought**

"**She said she'll tell you later" said Cobra**

"**Fine, anyway this is my team, Shadow" said Lucy pouting **

"**Hm," I hummed in response**

"**Anyway, you team Natsu, I'm leaving the team" said Lulu **

"**okay, Su-Wait!? What!?" Yelled team Natsu**

"**I'm Sorry but unless you want Midnight, Cobra, Jellal and Red with cubulous and Raven on our team" said Lucy bowing her head**

"**Plus it's only a year" Lucy added pouting**

"**We don't have anything against Goth girl and wolf and the snake but the other 3 no way Luce" said Natsu frowning**

**I got up and punched him in the face and then ordered 2 beers.**

"**Do not! And I repeat Do not insult me or raven or cubulous again or I will hurt you and stop yelling geez kid!" I thought angrily**

"**She said and I quote 'Do not! And I repeat Do not insult me or raven or cubulous again or I will hurt you and stop yelling geez kid!'" said Cobra smirking**

"**Who said that you that! And who are you calling me a kid!?" Shouted Natsu his hands engulfed in flames**

'**Me, Dragon boy and shut up! My ears are bleeding because of you now shut up!' I thought clearly annoyed**

"**She said 'Me, Dragon boy and shut up! My ears are bleeding because of you now shut up!'" said Cobra **

"**No way!" Shouted Natsu**

'**I said shut up Dragneel' I thought giving off a deadly aura, it was more intimidating than Scarlet and Statruss**

"**She said shut up Dragneel!" sneered Cobra**

'**Lucy we can create a team'**

**She nodded with her usual bright smile and called Midnight and Jellal over. They arrived to our table and were confused at why she called them here.**

"**Midnight, Jellal, Cobra, Red we are creating a team" said Lucy smiling**

"**So what's are team name?" asked Jellal curiosity taking over**

**Lucy looked down and when she looked back up with dull, lifeless eyes and smiled a sad smile and said**

"**Crystal Moonlight tears" **

**I walked to Lulu and hugged her tight **

"**Lulu don't dwell on the past think about everyone's bright future, little Lulu I'm here for you , your mate is here, you're her namaka and Mom is here for you she is watching us" I whispered to her **

"**She's right Luce were here for you, your our light in our guild we love you very much" said Natsu sincerely**

"**How about we go on a mission to celebrate our new team" Jellal said happily taking off his hood while Erza gasped. Oh yeah she didn't know, oh well she knows now. Raven started growling at Dragneel, Scarlet and Fullbuster. Guess she is awake.**

"**Here you go Shadow… two beers" said Mira placing them on the table while I nodded in thanks knowing she knew what I meant**

**I let go of lulu and gave one beer to Raven she was drinking like a baby bottle, I started drinking my beer while Fullbuster, Scarlet and Dragneel looked at me like I lost my mind.**

"**That's not how you take care of baby animals" scolded Scarlet taking the beer away from her**

"**I would not do that if I were you" I said **

**Raven started growling at her and lunged for her, they started fighting, they looked at me I just shrugged and faced Lulu.**

'**Who's the leader?' **

"**You should be the leader" she said**

'**No Lulu you will be the leader, I don't like talking you know that'**

"**Fine I will be the team's leader" said Lucy**

**Raven walked towards me, I picked her up and whispered in her ear.**

"**Good job Raven"**

"**You guys chose a mission" said Lulu**

**All of us went to the mission board and looked at the missions, a particular one caught my eye.**

**-Lucy's POV-**

**After they left to choose a mission, I stayed to talk to Team Natsu before we left.**

"**Do you have any questions?" I asked knowing they were going to ask questions**

"**Do you know why she is so Cold, Silent? And emotionless?" Asked Erza **

"**She wasn't always like that but she likes to keep to herself" I said **

"**How do you know her, Lucy?" asked Gray**

"**She is my sister" I said**

"**Lucy let's go!" said Jellal**

"**I'm Coming!" I shouted to them**

"**Bye guys, I will see you later" I said leaving and running toward my new team**

**(Normal POV)-Time Skip- (Train Station)**

"**I'm going to go get the train tickets" said Lucy leaving to get them**

"**Arroooo!" howled Raven**

"**Wait till we are on the train I will tell them" Red said petting her companion's fur**

"**What are you talking about?" Asked Cobra**

"**You can understand her?" asked Jellal**

"**yes and wait till Lucy falls asleep on the train then I will tell you" said Red**

"**Let's go I have the tickets already" said Lucy running toward them with the tickets in one hand with her suitcase in the other.**

**-On the train-**

"**What is the mission about?" asked Lucy**

"**We are getting rid of some S-class bandits with another guild for 1 million jewels for each guild" said Red reading the paper**

"**I wonder who the other guild is. Well I'm going to sleep" said Lucy**

**-Red's POV-**

"**Night" said Lucy before going to sleep**

**I took my hood down slowly and looked at her and my eyes soften and I smiled a small smile at her and closed my eyes and memories of us together when we were kids flashed through my mind. I opened my eyes and turned to the other 3 and went back to my emotionless self.**

"**Ask your questions before I change my mind" I said **

"**How do you understand when Raven talks or howls?" Asked Jellal**

"**Like I said since I am a Wolfslayer I speak their language and dogs and foxes" I said **

"**But they aren't wolfs though" said Cobra**

"**They're the family members of the wolfs" I said **

"**Tell us all you're magic" said Cobra**

"**I use Dark, dragon slayer magic, staff magic, telepathy magic and moon dragon slayer magic since I am the Goddess of Moon" I said **

"**That's impossible" said Cobra**

"**How" I asked annoyed**

"**Aren't they dead?" asked Jellal**

"**Does it look like we are dead to you?" I asked**

"**We?" asked Cobra**

"**Lucy is the of Sun Dragon Slayer and I am the Moon dragon slayer" I said **

"**We are the Goddess's of Day and Night" I added **

"**But the Sun Goddess died 10 years ago while the Moon Goddess died 16 years ago" said Jellal**

"**No, that was all a lie before our mother died, she told everyone her two heirs died a very tragic death, but It was a lie just so her beloved only daughters could live before we would have to run for our lives" I said with a poker face**

"**Like I said before she died since I was the eldest she told me everything, so I left for the dragon realm to take over the crown and if anything were to happen to me my apprentice would take my place" I said **

"**Why can't Lucy take over the crown?" asked Jellal**

"**She can't because she is the celestial princess and she is the day Goddess she controls light while I control darkness, you need Darkness in order for the stars to shine." I said **

"**Anything else?" I asked they shook their heads no**

**-Time Skip- (Normal POV)**

"**We are here, come on guys let's go" Jellal said **

**They all got up and grabbed their stuff and checked in to an inn and headed towards the mayor's house.**

"**Hello, my name is Adam Miller, are you the mage's from Fairy Tail" He asked**

"**Yes we are" said Jellal**

"**May I see your insignia's?" He asked **

"**Yes of course" Jellal said**

**The 3 boys took their shirts off while Lucy showed him her hand and what shocked everyone is when Red put her leg on his desk and unzipped her boot and showed him her insignia, which caused they mayor to blush madly, while he recovered and the boys put their shirts back on Red zipped her boot back and made sure her hood was securely on without her worrying for it to fall down.**

"**Who is the other guild we will be working with?" asked Lucy **

"**They are actually over there" he said pointing to the corner that was covered in shadows, they crept out slowly with their tiny companions following their actions.**

**-Author's Note-**

**Inu: This chapter was over 2,000 words I wrote this chapter this time so I am sorry please forgive my writing.**

**Mysterious: It has been a while, we are very sorry Minna and like Kitty said she is going through some issues and is a bit distant and she is very depressed Keys-san, Dark-chan she needs your help, she isn't ok she's broken.**

**Inu: I agree anyway bye guys see you soon… I guess**


	18. Team Crystal Moonlight tears 1st mission

**Who are you exactly?**

**Kitty: hey guys I'm back I will be able to update for a few days but I'm not sure when I will update next.**

**Mysterious: I agree, we have finals tomorrow and Friday, we won't be able to talk about the next update except for texting.**

**Kitty: Inu isn't with us today because she is on a date with a cute boy named Joey, she Likkkkkkeeeeessss him!**

**Mysterious: Ya'll are definitely related **

**Kitty: I have my brother with me, why don't you introduce yourself and do the disclaimer?**

**Adam: Thank you little sis, my name is Adam, I'm 14 and her older brother and her boyfriend is my best friend and Kitty doesn't own Fairy Tail.**

**Kitty: On with the story!**

**-Red's POV-**

"**Anyway, Fairy Tail and Sabertooth you guys will be working together, the bandits captured my daughter and her life is on the line please bring her home as quickly as you can" the mayor said freaking out**

**Lucy was looking down with her bang's covering her eyes and was shaking, everyone turned toward her, before anyone could say anything Lucy looked up with determined eyes.**

"**We will get your daughter back safe and sound and we will make sure those bandits/kidnappers will get what they deserve" Lucy said **

"**Thank you! I knew I made the right choice by choosing Fairy Tail and SaberTooth for this job" he said **

"**Let's go, now!" growled Lucy leaving with the two groups following her and into the town **

"**Lucy, calm down" said Jellal**

"**No! How can I? They will pay! How could there be so many evil, sick, twisted prople? How could people do this to such a little girl?" Lucy yelled in frustration**

"**Lucy calm down now!" I said**

"**Shadow I can't! I know how she feels, to be kidnapped and scared and to be alone and sometimes almost killed!" Lucy ranted**

"**Lucy, stop yelling there are 4 dragon slayers here and I know how you feel, remember it happened to me once to" I said calmly**

"**Gomen! I know but still, I will do this on my own if I have to, I'm tired of this happening to people" Lucy said **

"**Lucy, I am your older sister, I understand now please bottle up your anger and frustration and unleash it on the bandits/kidnappers, okay?" I said**

"**Fine Shadow" Lucy said pouting**

"**Let's find a map of the town and head back to the hotel room and figure out where they are hiding and split into groups or pairs an search the possibilities of where they could be" said Jellal**

**They all nodded in agreement, they turned towards the Sabers and waited for their input into the plan.**

"**Well Sabers, do you have anything to say?" Cobra said rudely**

"**Cobra be nice, I am very sorry you had to see that" Lucy said bowing her head **

**They nodded seriously before Sting had a big idiot grin plastered on his face.**

'**I knew he could not be serious for a long period of time' I thought sighing**

"**its fine, Lucy-san, and why aren't you with your team?" asked Sting**

"**Because I have a new team, oh my Kami! I forgot!" Lucy said out of nowhere**

"**This is Cobra, Midnight and Jellal and my older sister Shadow Heart" she said pointing to each one of us**

**-Normal POV-**

"**There new members of our guild" said Lucy **

"**You are the dragon duo of Sabertooth, you are the light dragonslayer Sting Eucliffe, 24, 3****RD**** generation owner of lector and Rogue Cheney the shadow dragonslayer, 24, 3****rd**** generation owner of frosh" Shadow said **

**The twin dragon duo was shocked at how she knew so much about them, and then they came to the realization that may be she was just another fan girl of theirs.**

"**Btw, I am not a fan girl of yours, we crossed paths once but you two were too young to remember" Shadow said **

"**How'd you know?" Sting asked confused and shocked**

"**I use mind reading magic" shadow said **

**They nodded and everyone was silent before Sting broke the silence by laughing out loud.**

"**We should get started before it's too late and they decide to kill her" said Jellal while everyone nodded in agreement**

"**I'm going to go find a map" Shadow said**

"**I will go with" said Rogue**

"**Fro thinks so to!" said Frosh**

**They left the group while a pouting Lucy, and laughing Sting with his exceed lector and a smirking Cobra and a leading Jellal and a sleeping Midnight on his carpet following Jellal back to their hotel room, to wait for the two to come back with the map.**

**-With Shadow and Rogue-**

**Silence.**

**Just Silence,**

**Silence was all that was between the two, the two were heading to Shadow's hotel room with the map. It was getting late; it was getting dark, with the shadows creeping from the buildings and everyone heading home with children getting tired.**

"**So you finally figured it out now?" Asked Shadow**

"**I remember now, you spent time in SaberTooth for a while than left" said Rogue**

"**Yes, anyway don't tell Lucy she is only 18, she cannot know till she is 21, do you understand?" Asked/said Shadow**

"**Yes I understand" said Rogue**

**-Red's Thoughts-**

'**He is perfect for her, just like she is perfect for him' thought Shadow sighing**

**-Time Skip- (Normal POV)**

**Rogue, Shadow and Jellal went north of the woods, and Lucy and Sting went east of the woods while Midnight and Cobra took west of the woods. **

**-With Lucy and Sting-**

"**So blondie, why the sudden switch of teams?" Sting asked**

"**You're a blonde to you know!" Yelled Lucy**

"**Whatever blondie" said Sting laughing**

"**How'd I get stuck with you in the first place?" said Lucy to herself**

"**Don't know they paired us randomly" said Sting**

**-With the 3-**

**Jellal and Shadow and Rogue were walking through the woods in a comfortable silence, before Shadow and Rogue smelled something more like people and multiple people heading towards them quickly.**

"**Rogue, do you smell that?"**

"**Yes, there heading toward us rather quickly, do we wait or surprise attack Shadow?"**

"**Surprise attack"**

"**What's going on you two?" Asked Jellal**

"**The bandits/Kidnappers are heading toward us quickly and there are a lot of bandits but 5 are only S-class mage's, we need to get Midnight and Cobra, Sting and Lucy here now" said Rogue**

"**I agree, I will contact them but in the meantime we need to fight them off" said Shadow**

**-Shadow's POV-**

'**You guys we found them, their heading toward us quickly get to the north woods now and that's an order!' I thought **

**I sensed them getting closer and got into a battle stance and waited for them to arrive, screw surprise attack! All that matters is getting rid of them quickly. I looked at the other two and saw them in battle stances similar to mine and the Bandits/Kidnappers soon arrived, there the lower class, the 5 s-class mages were hiding in the Shadows.**

"**Shadow Dragonslayer Roar!"**

**-Author's POV-**

**Kitty: hey guys I know short chapter, I'm sorry if I'm making them OOC but I like them this way**

**Mysterious: she typed this chapter and the last chapter and probably the next one to, well we have finals tomorrow and Friday but we get out at 12:00 **

**Adam: I am going to get an account soon… I don't know when so yeah**

**Mysterious: Anyway I would like to personally thank DarkSoul-san and Keys-san for helping my girlfriend with her problems**

**Adam: I would like to personally thank you two for helping my best friend/sister with her problems **

**Kitty: please read and review my other stories and please check out Darksoul-san stories and I would like to thank my readers and followers and the people who favorite my story and my reviewers**

**Mysterious: Inu will be back for the next update and please check out my new story Kawii Neko Lucy or Heart its dedicated to DarkSoul-san **

**Everyone: BYE BYE MINNA-SAN! Happy holidays – hands you cookies-**


	19. The Mission with the Sabers

**Who are you exactly?**

**Kitty: hey guys, well finals where great for me, what about you Mysterious? Adam? Inu?**

**Mysterious: …**

**Adam: terrible… just awful… I didn't know a thing, I didn't even understand it**

**Inu:-sarcastically- I wonder why?**

**Kitty: maybe… it's because your too busy playing video games with your friends instead of studying **

**Inu: what about you Mysterious?**

**Mysterious: No comment**

**Inu: that bad, huh?**

**Adam: HELL-No! he got the highest grade in our class maybe even the grade**

**Kitty: I'm so happy for you**

**Mysterious: Can I get my reward now?**

**Kitty: -confused-what reward?**

**Adam: sure. Deals a deal**

**Kitty: what the hell kind of deal?  
>Adam: I uh… love you sis?<strong>

**Kitty: what the hell did you do this time?**

**Kitty: did you burn my stuff again?**

**Inu: No, he did that already, and shaved your dog and dyed your dog blue, and killed your fish, broke your skateboard, dyed your hair red, put ice down your shirt while you were asleep and tie you to a chair, dyed your hair blue, put more ice down your shirt and put honey all in your hair and put make-up on you and put 'Dark Barbie' on your forehead with sharpie and took pictures, and signed you up for girl scouts and made you go you the dance in a pink Barbie dress while your date was handcuffed to you a.k.a Mysterious and then another time he handcuffed you to a chair while you were playing poker than cheated when you fell asleep than blackmailed you, put a spider in your bed and put hot sauce in your soup when you were sick than posted embarrassing pictures of you on Instagram and facebook and other social media sites and then when dipped your hair paint than tied to a tree and put a fire around you and started screaming like an Indian and well the list just goes on and on and on **

**Kitty: You cheated in poker?**

**Adam: sorry sis, don't hurt me**

**Kitty: what did you do this time?**

**Adam: I made a bet on you, if I won Mysterious would have to get rid of my stalker and if I lost I would have to deal with my stalker and…-muttering under his breath-**

**Kitty: I am sorry I didn't catch that last part**

**Inu: you would have to buy a kitty costume and take pictures and I would have to post them on the school website and Mysterious can uh… make out with you- running away from his little sister-**

**Kitty: you're dead- chasing her older brother-**

**Inu: well anyway… Mysterious you can do the disclaimer**

**Mysterious: Kitty doesn't own Fairy Tail nor its characters, can I have my reward now?**

**Inu: YES! OF COURSE YOU CAN! As long as ya'll get married and have kids one day and make me an Auntie **

**Mysterious: Sure… I guess?**

**Inu: KYAA! Kids, dates, marriage, perfect couple, raven-haired babies with blue eyes and raven-haired babies with brown eyes**

**Mysterious: uh….On with the story?**

**-Normal POV-**

**While the three were fighting the bandits/kidnappers, the other two groups were running toward the north woods, to help their comrades fight the bandits/kidnappers.**

**-Lucy's POV- **

'**While Sting and I were arguing, we both got Shadow's message and we looked at each other and nodded and started running, there was only silence between us and nothing else, only our heavily breathing from running without stopping, we have been running about an hour. I hope they'll be fine until we get there to help them. I wonder how the others are doing.' I thought sighing **

**-Cobra's POV-**

'**After we got the message, we took off we have been running for an hour now, I wonder if they will be able to fight them off till we get there' I thought sighing**

**-Rogue's POV-**

**We have fighting them for an hour, but they have a lot reinforcements, I look at Jellal and he looks annoyed and I looked over to Shadow, she was clearly holding back and still had her poker face on while fighting.**

'**I wonder how much longer until they get here and help us fight them' I thought fighting one of the bandits/kidnappers**

**-Sting's POV-**

'**I can hear them fighting, their every breathe, every move, I also sense the other two following our actions, I looked to see Blondie tired but determined to fight along with her friends, she looks cute like that' I thought admiring her beauty**

'**Dammit! I need to focus on the mission' I thought shaking my head and coming into the clearing and seeing two big piles of unconscious bandits/kidnappers, guess they do have this under control. I looked to see the other two looking at the three that are fighting.**

"**Stop standing there and help!" Yelled my partner**

**We all joined the fight and soon all of them were defeated, since we all helped defeat them, the 4 of us sighed in relief when we finished but my partner, and Shadow, and Jellal were still waiting for something.**

"**Show yourselves!" shouted Jellal**

**We all except the 3 were confused by what he meant till me and Cobra understood taking in their scent and aura's. Right after, 6 figures emerged from their hiding place and smirked at us, 4 of them were guys and 1 was a girl with a wolf right at her feet.**

**-Normal POV-**

**Shadow closed her eyes and then opened her eyes to sense, a familiar presence and smiled sadly at him, she noticed one of the males and knew she had to get Lucy out of here before she died**

"**Sting! Get Lucy out of here now!" Shadow yelled changing her voice a little so he would not recognize it**

"**Why?" he asked confused **

"**I said now! That's an order!" Shadow yelled **

**Sting picked Lucy up bridal style and ran out of the woods and into town to their hotel room with Lucy kicking and screaming in his arms**

**-Sting's POV-**

"**Sting! Let me go!" Lucy yelled in my ear**

"**I need to help my sister and my team! I have to!" Lucy shouted still kicking and screaming while I sighed**

**I turned to look at her and she was crying, she was just crying.**

**We were near the hotel room, I jumped on the balcony and walked inside and laid her on the bed and walked to the bathroom. Once I was in front of the bathroom door I turned to see her sniffling on the bed and walked in the bathroom to wash my face.**

**-Lucy's POV-**

'**I wonder why Shadow, my sister, did that she knows I hate being the damsel in distress, the weakling, and the defenseless. Every time it happens, I remember the times back with Father, how I was always defenseless against him' I thought crying in Sting's arms**

'**I only cry when I'm in front of my team and my sister, why do feel like this? Why do I feel so comfortable around him and I trust him so much, even though it has only been a few hours, ugh I need to focus' I thought **

**I looked around to find myself in the hotel room on the bed, I curled under the covers and sang a song **

**The snow glows white on the mountain tonight  
>Not a footprint to be seen<br>A kingdom of isolation,  
>And it looks like I'm the queen.<strong>

**The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside  
>Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried!<strong>

**Don't let them in, don't let them see  
>Be the good girl you always have to be<br>Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know  
>Well, now they know!<strong>

**Let it go, let it go  
>Can't hold it back anymore<br>Let it go, let it go  
>Turn away and slam the door!<strong>

**I don't care  
>What they're going to say<br>Let the storm rage on,  
>The cold never bothered me anyway!<strong>

**It's funny how some distance  
>Makes everything seem small<br>And the fears that once controlled me  
>Can't get to me at all!<strong>

**It's time to see what I can do  
>To test the limits and break through<br>No right, no wrong, no rules for me I'm free!**

**Let it go, let it go  
>I am one with the wind and sky<br>Let it go, let it go  
>You'll never see me cry!<strong>

**Here I stand  
>And here I'll stay<br>Let the storm rage on!**

**My power flurries through the air into the ground  
>My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around<br>And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast  
>I'm never going back,<br>The past is in the past!**

**Let it go, let it go  
>And I'll rise like the break of dawn<br>Let it go, let it go  
>That perfect girl is gone!<strong>

**Here I stand  
>In the light of day<br>Let the storm rage on,  
>The cold never bothered me anyway!<strong>

**After I finished singing I fell into the darkness.**

**-Sting's POV-**

**I came out of the bathroom, to find Lucy asleep and under the covers, I smiled and got into bed and fell asleep.**

**-Author's POV-**

**Kitty: I hope you enjoyed it, I am so tired, I wrote this whole thing and now I'm tired and my back hurts**

**Inu: I'm sorry sis anyway, where is Adam?**

**Kitty: I called Molly and she is punishing him for me **

**Inu: Mysterious still gets his reward though **

**Kitty: he will get that later anyway I would like to thank all my readers and the people who favorite my story and me, of course all my lovely reviewers **

**13darksoulsand1madhater**

**And **

**Otaku with Keys**

**And**

**Amora Love**

**And **

**AMMiss**

**And**

**My sister Sneaky Matchmaking Inu **

**And **

**My boyfriend Mysterious Boyfriend**

**Mysterious: Can I have my reward now?**

**Everyone: BYE BYE HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**


	20. Identidy Revealed?

**Who are you exactly?**

**Mysterious: Baby I don't see the problem as to why you are mad at me**

**Kitty: I am mad at you, you gave me a hicky that's why**

**Inu: KYAA! Lovers Quarell**

**Kitty: * madly blushing***

**Adam: nice man, you gave her a hicky**

**Mysterious: thanks, what about Molly?**

**Molly: He never gave me one**

**Inu: Kids, blonde haired and blue eyed babies, black haired and brown eyed babies**

**Kitty: *madly blushing*I do not own Fairy Tail**

**Mysterious: *smirks*I still get my Christmas gift tonight right?**

**-Shadow's POV-**

'**I am sorry Lucy, but it is my duty to keep you safe, if you died, the world would be filled with chaos, you are the Ruler of Day, while I am the Ruler of Night.' I thought sighing**

"**Awe, Ripper why'd you do that, I wanted to have fun tormenting the Celestial Princess, soon to be Queen" she pouted **

"…"

"**Why so silent Ripper?" 'He' asked **

**The others were looking at me confused; I sighed and hesitated, before I took my hood of.**

"**Ah, you are more beautiful than ever, my queen" He said**

"**Shut the hell up, I need to get back to Lulu" I said re-quipping Twin katan's.**

**A pair of twin katans flashed in both her hands, the katan in her left hand had 'Ripper' etched in the metal , the handle was red with 3 ruby red jewels embedded into the handle, the katan in her right hand also had 'Ripper' etched in the metel, the handle was black with 3 raven black jewels embedded into the handle.**

"**Oh what fun… of course Mistress, your wish is my command" said Drake**

"**Shut the hell up, I may be queen, but you're not my subject" I said **

**-Everyone's thoughts-**

'**Just who the hell is she?' they thought confused by the situation unfolding before them**

**-Normal POV-**

**They all stared in awe, even the bandits/kidnappers were in awe because they never seen anyone this skilled.**

**All you could hear was the swords dodging the other sword, it looked like they were tied, but Shadow was actually winning. She equipped one of her swords back, and gave him an uppercut and stabbed him in the ribs, with her sword and twisted it causing him to scream in agony, it was music to her ears; she pulled it out slowly yet roughly. Once it was pulled out of him all the way, he fell to his knees and screamed in pain.**

**Shadow brought the sword to her mouth and examined the blood that was on it.**

"**They call me 'Ripper' for a reason, I am a killer, I kill for Lulu, I am the creature of the night" Shadow said before licking the blood off her sword**

"**I w-will k-kill y-you, V-v-" he said before she stabbed him with the sword again in his stomach. She pulled it out fast, and smiled.**

"**Don't ever say that name, you're lucky it's not 'her' or she would kill you before you could unsheathe your sword" she said smiling an evil grin**

"**You are a sick, twisted Queen, you don't deserve to rule, and once you're dead I will become queen and kill your precious little sister" said the girl running over to the now unconscious Drake**

"**You Kidnapped me, tortured me, hunted me down, drugged and kidnapped my Mom, than tortured her than killed her, Kidnapped my Mate, and I don't even know what happened to him, now you want to go after my sister, just to torture her for entertainment…, you deserve something far worse than death, I would gladly torture you and make sure I break your spirit and watch you have a slow painful death" Shadow said smirking**

"**You are unfit to rule!" She yelled**

"**It's my job, I am the goddess of night, meaning the Darkness, I am the Queen of Darkness, no one ever said that the Darkness was a good thing did they?" Shadow said**

"**My Sister is the Light, while I am the Darkness, so shut up, before I kill you, your crimes for stealing and Kidnapping an innocent subject and conspiring for killing the Queen and killing the late Queen, and trying to kidnap the Celestial princess soon to be Queen and tormenting her before killing her, I have a right to kill" Shadow said**

"**Water Dragon Roar!" she yelled**

**Shadow just stood there, when the attack was about 1½ away, she opened her mouth, and ate it. **

"**You're an idiot, I am the elemental dragonslayer, and this is why I chose 'Her'over you to be my 2****nd**** in command" Shadow said bored evident in her tone**

"**Shut up, she put a spell under you!" she said charging at Shadow**

"**Dark Dragon Roar" Shadow whispered **

**The attack hit her and she screamed in agony, Shadow looked at the other two boys standing there, with fear etched all over their faces.**

"**Leave now and I will spare your lives" Shadow said**

**They nodded and took off, Shadow looked at the unconscious boy with blood coming out of his body and she felt bad she did that to her childhood friend, and looked away to look at her used to be friend and she saw she was staggering a little, she was finally standing and looked up with tears streaming down her face.**

"**Thank you, Mistress, I am sorry for everything, but just remember you will always be my childhood friend, please kill me before it possesses me again" she said with blood trickling down her lip**

**Shadow walked over to her old friend and smiled a small sad smile, and looked into her eyes**

"**I am not going to lie to you, ok? But this is going to hurt and I know you didn't do it purposely, I was just hoping you were strong-willed and you could overcome it, Tabitha, I am sorry, for what I am about to do" Shadow said **

**Shadow put her hand into her body and grabbed her Heart and pulled it out, she looked at her heart, it was covered in darkness, but there was a light inside her heart that was the size of a nickel.**

**Tabitha gasped when her heart was taken out of her and fell to the ground, with Shadow kneeling next to her and smiled a sad smile, Tabitha was crying, her long curly purple hair sprawled around her with tears coming out of her silver eyes.**

"**V-V-Vivian, can you sing me that special song, you used to sing when we were kids?" she said crying Shadow nodded**

**I remember tears streaming down your face  
>When I said, "I'll never let you go"<br>When all those shadows almost killed your light  
>I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"<br>But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight**

**Just close your eyes  
>The sun is going down<br>You'll be alright  
>No one can hurt you now<br>Come morning light  
>You and I'll be safe and sound<strong>

**Don't you dare look out your window, darling,  
>Everything's on fire<br>The war outside our door keeps raging on  
>Hold on to this lullaby<br>Even when music's gone  
>Gone<strong>

**Just close your eyes  
>The sun is going down<br>You'll be alright  
>No one can hurt you now<br>Come morning light  
>You and I'll be safe and sound<strong>

**Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
>Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh<br>La La (La La)  
>La La (La La)<br>Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
>Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh<br>La La (La La)**

**Just close your eyes  
>You'll be alright<br>Come morning light,  
>You and I'll be safe and sound...<strong>

**Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh.**

**"Thank you Vivian" Tabitha said before Shadow crushed her Heart in her hand and held onto her Hearts ashes**

"**Raven, jar please" **

**Raven walked over with a jar in her mouth and gave it to her master; Shadow put the ashes in the jar and sealed it. She muttered something and the jar disappeared, Shadow stood up, and walked over to the limp body of Drake. He woke up and looked around to see his Girlfriend Tabitha dead, and looked at the towering figure above him, and fear consumed him.**

"**Drake, I will let you live, but come after me or Lulu and I won't hesitate to kill you, do you understand?" Shadow said **

**Drake got up and nodded and staggered trying to stand up, the wolf was by his side, and he gave her a letter, and disappeared.**

**The other 4 were shocked at what had just happened Shadow just opened the letter and read it.**

**-Shadow's Pov-**

**Dear,**

**Ripper**

**Hello Darling, I knew you would join the guild Fairy Tail again, I will see you soon, my old friend, but watch your back, I will come after your sister**

**-Love, **

**Drake**

**He will never give up will he? This is why I don't trust people, I need to find that little girl and bring her back before anything else happens.**

**-Normal POV-**

**Shadow put her hood back up, and sighed before turning around and walking toward the shocked guys, and handed Jellal the letter.**

"**Damn him" she muttered before walking back to the now dead, limp, cold, body of Tabitha and sniffing her.**

**-Jellal's POV-**

**The other's crowded around me to read the letter.**

**letter and read it.**

**-Shadow's Pov-**

**Dear,**

**Ripper**

**Hello Darling, I knew you would join the guild Fairy Tail again, I will see you soon, my old friend, but watch your back, I will come after your sister**

**-Love, **

**Drake**

**I was shocked at what the letter said, I looked up to see her sniffing the dead girl, I guess she is trying to find the Kidnapped girl. She started walking away, we all followed. I wonder how Lucy is doing.**

**-Lucy's POV-**

**I woke up and tried to sit up, but something around my waist was pinning me down, I looked to see the owner of who was pinning me down and blushed, Sting was hugging me, it was cute, I turned and traced his face with my finger, and giggled, when he pulled me toward him closer, I giggled, he nuzzled me.**

"**Why am I so comfortable around you? When I am around you I can trust, do I love you?" I asked **

**His embrace tighten around my waist, does he like me? I doubt it.**

"**Lucy-" He slurred, his hot breath on my breath, it sent shivers down my back, **

**He opened his eyes, and smirked at me, I blushed and looked away.**

"**Lucy," he said grabbing my face to face him, I squirmed under his gaze.**

"**Y-yes?" I said blushing red**

**-Sting's POV-**

**I heard everything she said, how can I tell her that she is my mate?**

"**Y-yes?" She said blushing red**

"**I-uh- will you be my girlfriend?" I stuttered**

**Silence was between us, I was nervous, would she reject me?**

**-Authors Note-**

**Kitty: I despise you right now**

**Inu: why?**

**Mysterious: You were playing the Barbie Girl song on rewind for 3 hours**

**Adam: My ears are bleeding now**

**Molly: How can I help you?**

**Kitty: Molly why don't you introduce yourself?**

**Molly: Hi! I'm Molly, Adam's Girlfriend, I'm 13, I'm a HUGE ANIME NERD myself, and Kitty is like a little sister to me.**

**Adam: I feel bad for Mysterious and Kitty**

**Kitty: I am sorry if my OOC was a bit uh… sadistic, like I said my mood affects my writing, I had my sister take over to make it seem uh not sadistic**

**Molly: Kitty is that a hicky?**

**Kitty: *madly blushing***

**Molly: Awe…**

**Inu: Kids, make me an aunt! Kyaa!**

**Kitty: N-no comment**

**Mysterious:*Smirking***

**Inu: *whispers something in Mysterious's ear***

**Mysterious: Baby come with me**

**Kitty: okay, I will *leaving w/ Mysterious***

**Inu: Kyaa! I need a camera now! *fan-girling***

**Molly: *Handing her a camera* Here you go, why though?**

**Inu: I told Mysterious to take Kitty under the mistletoe out on her balcony**

**Molly: Kawii! **

**Adam: uh… thank you for reading my little sister's stories and reviewing**

**Everyone: HAPPPY CHRISTMAS EVE MINNA!**


End file.
